Dressing Room RAPE!
by vampiregrrrl110
Summary: Bella's a vamp, but unmarried. Here's the intriguing tale of how she stole Edward's virginity, the most precious gift a girl has to give. But he's not a girl, so what the hell? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey pple! How are you guys? Anyway, I guess those M rated stories are just churning, cuz this is ANOTHER Idea I got. **

**In this one, Bella was turned, by Carlisle, because of the Volturi threat, and she wouldn't marry Edward. So he wouldn't have sex with her. This is one of her MANY schemes, to tempt him into discarding that pledge. Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

I suppose it all started with Alice.

Yeah, I know , big shocker, right? _Everything _always starts with Alice.

So, it started with one of her visions, which I happened not to see, because I was, errr, _busy _with Bella.

No, not the Emmett-and-Rosalie kind of busy. I'm very proud to say I'm still a virgin, however. My willpower remains until she agrees to marry me.

Which, she assured me, will not be soon. And, also, that I should hurry up with giving in because she's getting tired of being the pure, innocent virgin in the family.

And when I told her not to forget that I was a virgin also, she told me that she meant the only virgin who _wasn't _a prude!

Can you _believe _that? Bella, my innocent _Bella _called me a prude.

And, then Emmett called into the room 'You tell him Bella!'

And Jasper called in with 'Yes, _please _give in Edward! I can't handle your lust anymore!'

My family is a freak show. It's official.

Yeah, so Bella's so intent on getting me into bed that she actually schemes a lot of the time.

So, during Alice's vision, I was involved in the product of her latest, erm, _project, _(which involved her calling me up to _adjust _her bra) when Alice squealed, and burst in.

Damn.

Allow me to clarify. Bella's gotten me down to my Calvin Kleins before, but not much further than that.

She's become _quite _the little seductress.

So, basically, she lures me somewhere under false pretenses, then nearly succeeds in seducing me.

Usually _after _a boner.

Don't get me wrong, we kiss, we make out, we talk, but I try to avoid getting myself into _really _hot'n'heavy situations with her.

Because, whenever she schemes up something new?

Yeah, the plans get better all the time.

And I only have so much resistance left. . .

**Bella's POV**

Oh Edward. Love of my existence.

_Why? Why _are you so old-fashioned?

Oh yeah, cuz he was born in 1901.

I always thought it should be the other way around.

Ya know, we kiss and then the clothes come off, and the girl says, "No, wait. I'm not ready."

Well I'm _totally _ready. And I'm tired of waiting.

That's why I was so pleased with Alice's most recent plan.

It's better than the rest.

And really guaranteed to work.

I mean, if Alice saw it. . .

No. Alice saw it, and I _don't _bet against Alice.

Ever.


	2. Lingerie

**Edward's POV**

They were scheming again, I _knew _IT.

Why else would they insist on a shopping trip for the whole family?

Well. Not the _whole _family. Everyone except for Carlisle and Esme.

I had a feeling that the only reason our dear parents were left out, was that they wouldn't approve of the girls' plan.

If you bring Rosalie and Alice into it, who would?

Usually on their shopping trips, they went to Paris or London, or New York and got new wardrobes for themselves as well as Emmett, Jasper and me.

Apparently, we couldn't shop for _shit._

In Rosalie's words, of course, not mine.

And, of course, being so efficiently _ whipped, _Emmett and Jasper never did anything to disagree.

Because, then, the girls pulled out the worst threat: You will do as I say, or no sex.

Bella would _never _do that to me.

That is, if we were having sex. Which we aren't. Because she refuses to marry me.

But, then again, this is _another _reason to stay celibate: she won't be able to pull that threat. And, also I won't become addicted like Emmett. Or even Jasper.

So ha.

We were at Nordstrom's, the guys together, and the girls separated from us.

They were talking and laughing, as usual, nothing to suspect that they had any intentions apart from a fun filled shopping day.

Hmmmph.

So, they searched the racks, having paid Nordstrom's to clear out the rest of the customers for us, and to lay out the newest clothes and designer things.

Within a few minutes, Alice had grabbed _a lot _of things to try on.

"What? Shopping is less fun when you don't try on things. And besides. When your size doesn't change in a century, it gets annoying." She hissed as she noticed funny looks from us.

Rosalie and Bella were still contemplating some outfits, Rosalie picking mostly sexy, revealing clothes for Bella to wear.

Low cuts, short skirts and pants. . . .

Crap! NO drooling!

Bella glanced my way and blew me a kiss. I grinned, and turned back to Emmett and Jasper, who were both looking at me and shaking their heads.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"I can feel the lust coming off of you in _tidal waves. _Her stubbornness was only increased by the change. She's not going to marry you." Jasper told me sadly.

"Yeah man. I don't see why you won't just _give up, _already." Emmett chastised me.

I turned my head and walked slowly, having no direction at all.

It didn't help. I could still hear their thoughts.

_Shit. If I thought he was Mr. Repressed before she was a vampire, it's __**nothing **__compared to now. Now, he's like, so sexually repressed, he could get the whole of __**Forks **__to get in on the horizontal Macarena! He could, possibly turn Newton gay.And, judging from how he looked at Bella, that would NOT be an easy thing to do.  
I wonder if he'll stay a virgin for all of eternity. . .Oh God, NOOO! I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I would become like __**Emmett! **__A complete and total nympho!_

_I dunno why poor, chaste Eddie doesn't just give in already. I mean, he's completely and totally whipped. But __**noooo, **__he wanted her because of her __**intellectual skills! **__Hmmph. I've gotta say, those __**certainly **__aren't the only skills I wanted Rose for. Actually. Those weren't the skills I wanted Rose for at all. At first._

Then a picture of Rosalie in a dominatrix costume appeared in his mind. I tuned out.

Funny how things can stimulate my gag reflex when it doesn't actually work.

Then. . . .

Then, I saw a sign: lingerie.

Jasper and Emmett stampeded and started looking at different colours, patterns and costumes.

I wonder if Bella would like one. . . .

No. I will _not _buy lingerie for Bella. Especially when I'm not going to be taking her out of it.

Then, my eyes caught one in particular.

OhHhHhHh.

That looked _so _good.

It was _gorgeous. _It would look even more gorgeous on_ her._

The top was a small, corset bodice that laced tightly with a _very thin _string holding it like a halter.

The bottom was a small, lacy, boy shorts that left _very _little to the imagination.

Oh _God. _I wanted to get it for her.

No. I wanted it _on her. _

And, _I wanted to take it off._

Then, Jasper looked at me strangely.

"Uh, Edward? Are you sure you, uh, don't want to rethink that celibacy thing? Cuz, um. I don't think your body likes it very much." He broke out into a grin.

I followed his gaze.

Oh. Ohhhhhhh.

Oops.

Suddenly, my pants fit a bit tighter.

**Um, yeah. So, never having been to Nordstrom's, I don't actually know if they have a lingerie department. But I needed an expensive, designer clothes store with everything.  
And, I couldn't have the guys shopping in Victoria Secret, could I? Well. Yeah, I could, but that just didn't go with the story. So. Um. Review, will you. Cuz I'd like some feedback. **

**Something more than 'it was great! Write more!'. Believe me, I thank you guys for loving my story, but, some tips, suggestions and constructive criticism would be nice, yah know?**


	3. Come into my dressing room

**Hey guys. A lot of pple asked for Alice's POV on this on, sooo, voila! Oh, and did you know, that I went on the net at about 9, with intentions of checking my mail quickly, and writing some of this. Now it's one in the morning, and I've just started. I have NO self-control with twilight related things. I was on Fanfiction and the lex for a whole of 4hrs. Damn.**

**Another thing. I umm, wrote this a while ago, and I thought I'd posted it. But, I hadn't. SO, um, don't kill me. **

**And I keep forgetting the damned disclaimers! So here it is: I OWN NOTHING.**

Alice's POV  
Everything was going _perfectly. _

After six long months of refusal from Edward, Bella was finally going to have her day.

Ooops!

But I had to be careful with my thoughts, because, my dearest brother? Yeah, not so trusting.

I'd had the outfit I saw in my vision put on display by the staff. They were only too happy to oblige.

And, my little scheme was going exactly according to plan. Including Edward's boner.

I looked across the aisles. Edward was _such _a horny little ducky. I knew why, because of his conditions, his image and his pride.

Men. Always with their stupid pride. Luckily for us, Edward had chosen his weak spot to go up against, and he was fighting a losing battle. All Bella had to do was be in the right place at the right time.

In the right outfit.

The only thing that went wrong with the previous plans was that we let Emmett in on them. Edward knew something was up when he heard poor Emmett counting the bathroom tiles, and grew even more skeptical when Bella called him upstairs.

So, that plan went out the window. But this one? This one was classic.

It was so foolproof, not even Emmett could mess it up. Not that we made the mistake of telling him, of course.

I caught my Jasper's eye across the store. He grinned slightly while Edward was. . ._distracted._

When he saw the mannequin.

This would be a piece of cake.

**Edward's POV  
**After I thought about, ahem, Jessica Stanley, for a while, I was _calmer_, thankfully. I could only imagine my embarrassment if one of the staff came and saw me like this.

While looking at _lingerie._

I was really and truly pathetic. But I wanted to do this properly. I didn't want another reason for Bella to be soulless. Good, kind, _innocent _Bella.

Yes, her innocence would give her some points. She deserved heaven. I wasn't going to drag her down to the deepest pits of hell with me. She was an angel. She couldn't be weighed down by a demon such as myself.

I sighed and wandered aimlessly, slowly. Where was Bella? She still didn't actually like shopping, but usually threw on whatever Rosalie and Alice shoved through the dressing room door.

But I saw them, coming toward Jasper and Emmett.

So where was Bella?

"So, Rosalie. . ." Emmett started slyly.

"Yes, Emmett? " She replied, taking his hand.

"Well, I was wondering if we could get," he held an outfit in a hanger, "_this _little number? You know, for later."

"Sure. Lemme try it on first, though." She started to walk off. "You could join me if you want. You know, to see if you really like it." She said, with a suggestive grin on her face.

_And you could take it off me, for practice with this particular. . .piece. _She thought.

God. I supposed that they were the ones who rubbed off on my Bella and made her not-so-clueless about these things. She didn't even blink whenever Emmett cracked one of his rude, crude jokes. Which happened to be _quite _often.

Emmett's face, of course, burst into the widest grin he could muster and walked swiftly in her direction. So quickly, in fact, that the speed was inhuman. Emmett was really easily excited.

Soon after, I saw images of Rosalie in that outfit, in Emmett's mind, that, needless to say, were too graphic for words, and then it came off. The 'little number', I mean.

I suppose Emmett wasn't one for foreplay.

And it was _really _tiny, not more than 7 inches, I guessed. On the top _and _the bottom.

I tried to block that out, and looked at Alice and Jasper.

Okay, bad idea.

Jasper was now holding a small see-through outfit that was held together by several strings by his thumb and index finger.

And tiny Alice was nodding and smiling.

Okay, I don't want to be part of _that_ conversation either, I thought.

Then, a few seconds before they 'disappeared', Alice thought at me, _I think Bella's looking for you too, Edward. Go find her._

Those were instructions I could follow.

I quickly scanned the aisles and floors, coming up empty handed. Perhaps she was in the changing room?

But which ones?

I decided to check the ones near the lingerie department first. They were the most secluded, and I certainly hadn't caught her scent anywhere on the other floors.

I started toward the dressing rooms. Sure enough, I caught her dizzying scent, still wonderful, but less mouth-watering, since she became a vampire.

"Edward?" she called softly, sensing I was near.

"Yes, my angel, I'm right here." I answered. What was she doing in here this long?

"Could you come in here? I'm dressed, but I want your opinion on something." She called.

"Sure, sure. . ." I answered, finally locating which room she was in.

The dressing rooms in Nordstrom's were large, catering to the customers' expensive tastes. So, they made sure that the dressing rooms were rectangular, not suffocating, and long-ish, so the customers could walk, and model the clothes for themselves. Also, each individual room was mirrored right around.

The door was slightly ajar in the room Bella was occupying.

I pushed the door open, expecting to see a fully clothed Bella asking if I liked what she was wearing.

What I got, however, was every teenage boy's wet dream. Including mine.

She was scantily clad in the corset and boy-shorts that I'd seen on the mannequin earlier. The one that made me, errr. . . ._aroused, _after imagining Bella in the contraption.

She smiled, trapping me in her eyes.

Needless to say, my self-control was toast.

**Well? I know it was short, but this was a build up to the next chapter, which is gonna be filled to the **_**brim **_**with lemony goodness. So, prudes beware next chappie! It's gonna be a competition between Eddie's self-control and Bella's, ahem, new-found talents.**

**It's gonna be a baking competition to remember!**

**Review please!**


	4. First Time

**Okay my little duckies, here's your sexytime! And, really, this sexytime is REALLY . . . harlequin romance-ish. Enjoy Edward's attempts at resisting!**

**Edward's POV**  
"Bella." I muttered nervously.

She just smiled, the little vixen. She _knew _what she was doing to me.

"Err, I shouldn't be in here, you're, you're not, errm, _decent." _I continued uselessly.

I tried again. "Bella, it, it's not _proper, _for us, for the both of us to be in here, like this." I prattled on. It was a pity I didn't bring my jacket. I could've draped it over her.

"Edward." She started, in a mock disapproving tone. She was up close to me, and reached behind me, and I heard the lock snap into place.

Gulp.

She held my right hand, then my left, with both of hers, interlacing our fingers, sending chills up my spine.

"I just wanted to ask you what you thought of this." She gestured to her skintight outfit.

She only had to look at my _expression _to know what I thought of it. But her words worked, and by pure reflex, I looked down at her bare toes, dragging my sinful eyes up slowly, powerless to look away.

I reached the tops of her thighs, her shapely white legs blending with the baby blue, lacey boy-shorts.

I looked at the inch of skin that was left between the shorts and the corset. It was beautiful.

Then, the corset, tied tightly, laced through every single opening in the top against her slender, smooth back, stopping very low on her small, perfectly round breasts, so that they too, were squeezed tightly, forcing them up, in a way that made me want to rip the top off, and have my way with her.

But no. I was allowing myself to get too carried away. I couldn't. I simply could _not. _I would _not _be the one to taint her innocence.

Still. . .

The way she looked now, it was too tempting. The way her body looked was so mouthwatering, awakening a desire in me that only Bella could quench. Joining with Bella, fully, completely, in the last way, was would finally make us _one. _If we physically joined, as _one. _

I dragged my eyes over her, another time, taking in the way her body was shaped. It was perfect. _She _was perfect. The way the wideness of her hips tapered in, forming her slim waist, then out again, for the roundness of her perfect breasts.

For the second time, I met her eyes. Her beautiful, telling eyes that were once brown, betraying whatever she felt.

Her eyes were enticing me, saying, 'Come. Be with me'. They trapped me, they attracted me, they drew me in.

"Edward," she sighed, putting her cheek on mine, pressing her cold lips just under my ear. I tried to not respond. I attempted to be still and silent, but, the moment her lips touched me, I melted.

I _couldn't _resist her. I turned my lips to hers, touching them with mine.

She returned my kiss, with such passion, such fervor, I continued. Her hands roamed my body, though, while mine stayed firmly on her hips.

Quickly, she undid my shirt, tossing it aside. Her hands roamed my torso, feeling, memorising, every muscle, every ridge.

She opened her mouth, and her tongue ran against my lower lip. I shivered. I opened my mouth too, our tongues entwining, in some kind of dance, fighting for dominance. She bit my lower lip slightly, making me go _crazy _with want, with _need._

I _needed _her. _So _badly.

She pulled away from my mouth, my lips curving into a frown, then quickly back up into an expression of awe as she started on my neck.

She kissed my neck, wreaking absolute _havoc _on the skin there. I groaned and moaned in pure pleasure, muttering half-heartedly, "No, we shouldn't," as she grinned at what she was turning me into. I was powerless to resist.

I was entirely under her spell.

She moved slowly down my neck, kissing, biting, _sucking. . ._

Her hands, currently on my chest, danced on my lower stomach, then, to my surprise, dipped _below _the waistband of my jeans.

She looked straight into my eyes as my face twisted into a mask of shock and delight.

I gasped aloud. Oh. My. God.

"Bella. . ." I groaned. Her fingers danced on my manhood, caressing, touching, _torturing _me.

She was. . ._ ex_traordinary!

I took the hand that was on my chest and kissed it, from her wrist to the tips of her fingers. She seemed to like that, But I wanted more.

I wanted to be able to make her melt, like she was doing to me. I wanted to be able to make her _groan _in pleasure and _scream _for more.

But she seemed to have the upper hand in that right now, and I certainly wasn't complaining.

She dragged her fingernails lightly over my sculpted abdominal muscles, making me shiver in pleasure, she snaked lower down until her hand reached the zipper of my jeans, and, with no hesitation, she unbuttoned it, and it was on the floor.

I tried again, "Bella. . .This is improper, we shouldn't-" I gasped aloud as she, again, allowed her fingers to move across my manhood, massaging, _squeezing, _so that I was left immobilized, in _shock, _from the foreign _ecstasy _that I was feeling.

Then, she paused, and I watched her, powerless to stop her as she tugged at my boxer-briefs, almost ripping them, in her excitement, and throwing them. . .somewhere.

Her devilish lips trailed down, so slowly, that it left my mouth whispering, as if of its own accord, "Oh _God, _Bella, _please __**more."**_

She continued, this time, going much lower. Her fingertips ran slowly up to my buttocks from the back of my knee, then back again while the other hand ran from the side of my knee to the inside of my thigh, causing shivers all up my spine.

She kissed the back of my knee softly, then, to the inside of my thigh, kissing, biting, it was the _best _feeling I'd _ever _experienced.

Seeing what she was about to do, I was embarrassed. "Bella, You don't have to-" I stammered.

"Relax, Edward. I _want _to."

Then, her lips went to my penis, licking first, from the base to the tip, making me tremble violently, in delight, in an _explosion _of feeling, that made me want to cry out, and I clenched my teeth together and gasped and shuddered.

She watched me speculatively as I orgasmed, smiling in satisfaction as she saw what she did to me. What she did for me. I wanted to do the same for her, I wanted her to _feel _as wonderful as this.

I took her shoulders, a new determination within me, and I pulled her up, to eye level, and kissed her with unbridled _passion _as she responded.

My hands were behind her back, unlacing the corset, and finally pulling it off of her.

She was beautiful. That song, 'Your Body is A Wonderland' came to mind when I looked at her. She was so perfectly _exquisite. _I loved her with all my heart, and, what she'd been saying all along came into focus.

She'd said, 'How could you live as you have, with such consideration and kindness, and generosity for the world around you, and think you're a monster? How could you live as you have, and think you're going to hell? You're wonderful, Edward, and you've saved _me _countless times. I love you.'

She'd said that I was perfect for her, that I was going to heaven, that I wasn't damned. And now, I believed her. I wasn't damning her by being joined with her in this last way.

If my beautiful, wonderful, selfless Bella didn't want to get married, she didn't have to. I knew she loved me. That was enough.

I took in her topless body, perfect in every way. Even now, she seemed slightly self-conscious. I put my hands on her waist, and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her, every part of her: her luscious lips, her neck, her flawless, rosy breasts, down to her flat stomach.

My thumbs rubbed small circles on her waist, her hips, her taut breasts.

"Edward. . ." she whispered, "_Please _don't stop."

I heard her as she groaned my name, happy that we were finally becoming one.

I tore of the ridiculously tiny boy-shorts and caressed her intimately. She shuddered and gasped, in shock, in delight. I kissed her inner thighs, going higher and higher until I finally reached her lips again.

Then, we were kissing and kissing, our tongues intertwining, me squeezing her thigh, and hitching it to my hip, her wrapping her legs around my waist, fingers in my hair, kissing, kissing. . .

After endless moans and groans, from the both of us, I moved to the mirrored wall with her in my arms, positioning her, then entering her, with such force, that we both shuddered and shivered inside each other.

I moved inside of her, first slow, and then faster and faster, until I drove her to orgasm. She was beautiful as she felt the explosion of feeling, enhancement of senses even more, and the pure _delight, _the _ecstasy, _the _awareness, contentment._

Then, we stood for a while, her head on my chest, cradled by my hand, her tiny hands barely wrapping around my waist.

Until she looked up into my eyes. "Let's go home." She said.

"Okay." I replied, still shaken from our first time, the sheer amazement of it.

**Hey guys. That sexy enough? There's still the end to come, it's not completely over yet. Seriously though, was that an okay lemon? Review!**


End file.
